


All I Wanna Do

by BZ7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is an amazing brother and I will fight you if you disagree, I'm so soft for Osamu, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima, Miya Twins, mentioned Kageyma, mentioned hoshiumi - Freeform, miya twins being dorks, suna likes to smoke weed, the twins have my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZ7/pseuds/BZ7
Summary: We were on a break - Ross Geller (Friends S3 EP 15)
Relationships: Implied Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi - Relationship, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 36





	All I Wanna Do

Osamu knew he shouldn’t have gone to the party last night when the national team extended the invitation to him for their new year’s party but he wanted to piss off Atsumu.

“Samu what are you doing here,” Atsumu said as he began pouting whilst holding a drink with one hand and using the other to point at him

“I was invited here you scrub, am I not allowed to come if I’ve been invited” Osamu responded. He always loved riling up his brother.

“Hey both of you stop it” Osamu heard as he felt a hand hit the back of his head, him and Atsumu both whining and turning to Aran who sighed dramatically

“Aran Kun how are you,” Osamu said as he leaned for a hug

“I’m good, how are you Osamu” Aran asked. Atsumu decided to go to the table where the rest of the MSBY squad had gathered and began challenging Ushijima, Kageyama and Hoshiumi to beer pong.

Osamu was laughing at the fact that Aran had told him Atsumu had a serve competition with Kageyama and lost when his eyes drifted to the familiar face who was standing in the terrace glancing back at him. Osamu tried to concentrate but felt his breathe shaken when he saw the greyish-yellow eyes watching him with an intensity and eyebrows raise at him almost challenging him to look away.

“and then Rintaro decided to kiss Atsumu” Aran finished

Osamu’s attention suddenly was on the older man who began laughing

“Now that I’ve got your attention, I can say that was a lie” Aran laughed. Osamu’s cheeks reddened with the thought of being caught out staring at Suna.

“Why don’t you go talk to him,” Aran said

“I… I don’t think he wants to talk to me Aran Kun, I was the one who suggested the break after all” Osamu admitted sheepishly. Osamu had spoken to Suna about taking a break; he began to feel overwhelmed when the phone calls consisted of Osamu speaking about work troubles and Suna speaking about teammates. Osamu realised he started to feel a sense of worry and the small I love you on the phone became less frequent. Osamu decided that a break would be good for both of them mentally but it had been 2 months and seeing the other lazily smiling and laughing had heightened all the emotions. It felt like it was just him and Suna in the room and everyone had disappeared. Both him and Suna still spoke but the tension could be cut with a knife.

Osamu snapped out of his gaze when he felt a small arm drag him towards the dance floor Hinata had dragged him as everyone wanted him and Atsumu to do their twin dance routine.

“Hell No,” Osamu said as he tried to fight back from the shorter man who had a strong grip but as he was trying to drag his arm back, he felt Hinata let him go and he nearly felt backwards until a familiar body held him in place both hands going to his waist tightly.

Osamu felt himself freeze as he felt lips near his ear with a warm breath

“Samu be careful,” Suna said softly

Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to decipher the way Suna had chosen to speak into his ear but Osamu could feel himself redden as the slight sultry tone was used. He felt himself being pushed back up but a light hand had grazed the bottom of his back in a teasing manner.

“SAMU WE HAVE TO DANCE TO A SONG I CHOOSE” Atsumu screamed

Osamu snapped out of his moment and was about to retaliate but he saw his twin smirking at the DJ who smirked back at him and Atsumu gave him some money and laughed. Osamu knew from the look that he was going to be in trouble.

“Right let’s clear some space,” Atsumu said proudly

Atsumu moved to Osamu and quietly whispered the song title and how Osamu should use the opportunity to flirt and tease Suna but Osamu froze and snapped out his moment of panic and whispered how Atsumu could attract a certain wing spiker from the black jackals who Atsumu claimed he hated.

Atsumu and Osamu began to stare at each other, everyone was confused until Aran stepped in.

“Stop with your telepathic fights and get to the dancing already,” Aran said with a tone of annoyance.

Everyone had begun laughing and Osamu and Atsumu both flushed forgetting that Aran had known them and how they would respond to every situation.

Osamu adjusted his hat so it hangs loose on his head covering his eyes and slipped off the jacket showing his arms and adjusted his trousers so they were looser on him, Atsumu was right, why not take the opportunity to tease Suna. He glanced upwards and saw Atsumu take off his jacket, slick his hair back and revealed the entirety of the crop top he had underneath his jacket. Osamu rolled his eyes of course Atsumu would be dramatic. 

The twins stood next to each other and both smirked as the familiar chords of Jay Park All I wanna do began playing. Osamu smirked as he heard Bokuto and Hinata wolf-whistling as both the twins began dancing. Osamu knew this was going to grab Suna’s attention; he had seen the twins perform this song whilst they were in their high school’s talent show and that had been one of the only times, he had seen the stoic man become flushed and avoid contact with Osamu for the rest of the night.

Atsumu decided to take the moment to dance and as the second chorus began, he leaned over to Sakusa who was trying to move back but Atsumu put one hand onto Sakusa’s shoulder and edged himself closer keeping enough distance so that the wing spiker could push him away, Osamu glanced at his brother and laughed when he saw Sakusa pull his brother towards him and began teasing him. Looks like the show was left for Osamu to manage.

_‘Girl, pardon me I don't mean to be rude_

_But I got some paper wanna spend it on you_

_All I wanna do, is kick it with you_

_Bottles on deck for you and your crew_

_Baby swing by, girl you should come through_

_All I wanna do, is kick it with you’_

Osamu flipped the hat off his head and threw it towards his brother who protested until he heard a laugh and as the chorus began again, he didn’t know if it was liquid courage or because he had seen Suna moving towards him he pulled the other towards him placing his hands onto Suna’s waist and moved his body against Suna’s. Osamu could feel himself harden but he noticed Suna had moved his hands back to hold onto Osamu’s arm. The competitive side of both of them began to come into play as Osamu turned the other around and pulled him against him.

Osamu felt his heartbeat quicken as arms moved to his shoulders and lips moved to his ear. He felt his eyes close as Suna’s breathe tickled his ear, Osamu found himself smirking as he could feel the impact of his dance and the shallow intake of breath Suna had taken. Osamu knew he was already half-hard and could feel the tightness from Suna’s trousers. Their game was cut off as the song changed to ‘Kai Mmmh’ and he was snapped out of the gaze as he felt his hat hit his head and then saw everyone else had taken to the dancefloor and began dancing. Osamu saw the flicker of emotions from Suna’s eyes and he had frozen from the realisation of what had happened.

Osamu quickly moved away from Suna and had chosen to run to the terrace, the sound of music drowning out and only the sound of his quickened breathing could be heard. The cold chill had made him relax until he heard the door opening and then close. Osamu’s eyes were shut until he smelt the familiar smell of weed and turned to see Suna smoking whilst leaning against the railing.

Osamu was about to leave until he felt a hand hold onto him.

“You look stiff Samu do you want a puff,” Suna asked. Osamu was trying to avert his gaze but saw the small smirk of the boy almost challenging him.

“I’m good Rintaro maybe another time” Osamu responded. Osamu opened the door but froze when he heard the voice

“Do you want to shotgun” Suna teased

Osamu would blame it on the tension that was build and the fact that he had too much to drink for why he accepted. He felt himself turn and before he knew it a hand was on the back of his head holding him in place; Osamu placed his hands onto the other's waist as he inhaled the smoke, leaned over to Osamu whose lips opened and blew the smoke into his mouth. Osamu opened his eyes and before he knew it, he felt himself take the roll up from the others hand, throw it onto the floor, crushed it under his foot and pull the other towards him as their lips connected.

Both of them had clearly been tense and Osamu pushed Suna against the wall as they began to kiss; Suna pushed the hat off Osamu’s head and began tugging at his hair as Osamu lifted him against the wall his hands roughly pressing against his ass and as Suna let out a moan from the intensity Osamu slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Suna broke away and began gasping as he felt lips on his neck, Osamu started to bite down on his neck and was licking his skin until they both heard the familiar voice of Atsumu breaking their moment

“HEY LOVEBIRDS IF YER GOING TO HAVE SEX ON THE TERRACE DO IT IN SAMU’S PLACE I ALREADY NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES YOU DICKHEADS” Atsumu screamed

Osamu groaned as he rests his face in Suna’s neck who began chuckling and signalled for Osamu to let him down.

Osamu grabbed onto the other’s hand and dragged him outside the party. As they were leaving Osamu bumped into Atsumu who slipped him a condom and slapped his back.

\--

Osamu woke up with his head hurting, the light streaming in through the window and the familiar body pressed against his chest. He began smiling and moved back until he saw the others face scrunching as he moved away. Osamu rolled his eyes and pulled the other towards him as he heard a satisfied humming.

Osamu began stroking the other’s head and could tell that he had woken up and so decided to speak.

“Rintaro, I know yer awake,” Osamu said

“Mmmh… Maybe” Suna replied

“Do you want to get some breakfast?” Osamu said as his stomach grumbled

“If you’re making it then yeah” Suna replied.

“Right, I’m going to make some breakfast do you want to have a shower first and then eat,” Osamu asked as he got up.

“Yeah… please am I okay to borrow some clothes,” Suna asked as he made his way to the bathroom

“Yeah, you know where my clothes are” Osamu screamed from the kitchen

Suna found himself smiling softly as he muttered “Yeah… I do know”

\--

Suna walked into the kitchen and was met with Osamu’s back, he was flipping the eggs and dancing along to BTS’S dynamite the familiar ending of the song was approaching and Suna quickly got his phone out and recorded the kick that Osamu attempted to do but started groaning in pain as his knee hit into an open cupboard door. Suna began laughing and stopped recording as he saw the familiar pout on Osamu’s face. Suna made his way into the kitchen and smiled at the other as he quickly pecked his lips, flicked his nose and sat down on the stool in the kitchen. Suna was still laughing but froze in place as he saw Osamu frozen with a confused look on his face.

Suna almost felt like he was slapped in the face as he realised his actions and began to redden.

“I…I don’t know what came over me sorry Samu,” Suna said as he averted his eyes.

“It’s It’s okay I don’t mind Rintaro especially if its’ you,” Osamu said softly as he began plating up.

Both of them began eating and sent each other soft smiles as they locked gazes but they both knew there was a discussion going to happen. Suna finished his food and began washing his dishes and Osamu began drying. The familiar setting made them both smile but they knew it wasn’t like that anymore.

“Samu I think we need to speak” Suna whispered

“Yeah… Rin I think we do” Osamu said as he began to make his way into the living room.

They both sat down and it was Osamu who broke the silence

“Rin… I can’t do this anymore” Osamu said

Suna felt his heart drop, he really thought they were going to get back together. He laughed bitterly as he quickly got up.

“It’s okay Samu, just give me a bit of time yeah? I just need to clear my head” Suna said as he began to make his way to the door, he felt the tears coming and had to get out of Osamu’s flat before he broke down.

“Hey... you’re not listening... wait,” Osamu said as he grabbed onto the other’s arm, Osamu slowly pulled the other towards him and was shocked as he heard sniffling and whimpering from the boy who held onto him.

“Rin… baby… please listen… don’t cry” Osamu’s voice softened. He pulled the other’s face and rest his forehead on Suna’s, Osamu raised his hand and slowly wiped the tears which were on his face and smiled softly to Suna.

“Hey... maybe if you listened to me you would realise that I want to get back together,” Osamu said softly.

Suna felt his heart pause and he raised his fists and began hitting the other’s chest, Osamu began laughing and tightened his hold onto Suna who was still trying to push him away.

“You…fuckin jerk say that first,” Suna said as he wiped the tears from his face and then began pouting.

“I’m sorry Rin... honestly I am…these last few months have been hell for me I know I said we needed a break but I don’t know how I managed without you, you know,” Osamu said as held Suna’s face stroking his cheeks.

“Samu I love you, you fuckin dork” Suna replied

“Me too, Rin can we be boyfriends again,” Osamu asked innocently.

Suna began laughing and then pulled the other against him enveloping him into a hug. Suna sniffed the familiar scent of lavender and began smiling as he felt truly at peace.

“I love you” Suna whispered

“Me too Rin... and I’m never going to make you cry or break up with you again… If I do please feel free to hit me,” Osamu said as he stroked Suna’s hair

“You said it now,” Suna said as he laughed.

\--

“Ah…. I love it when everything goes to plan” Atsumu said as he scrolled through his Instagram and saw his brothers recent post a picture of Suna laughing whilst staring at the TV. Atsumu double-clicked and closed his phone smiling to himself his stupid brother was a pain in the ass but he loved him and if anyone, even Osamu himself restricted his happiness Atsumu would be the first to create a plan and make sure he saw his twin happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Hoping that my grammar has improved! Happy New Year everyone hoping you will achieve happiness and as Oikawa says: 
> 
> 'The chance to let your talent truly blossom, perhaps it's today. Or maybe, it's tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, or next year. Or perhaps even when you're 30? In regards to physique, I can't say much. But if you yourself think that you don't have talent, then you'll probably never have it'. 
> 
> Stay Safe, Healthy and Happy


End file.
